Homes are becoming more connected with the proliferation of computing devices, such as desktop and laptop computers, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. While these computing devices may come in different shapes and sizes, manufacturing techniques often limit their design. For instance, given the difficulty in manufacturing and assembly, computing devices may lack spherically-shaped portions and/or may be constructed of multiple pieces that are then assembled together. These construction techniques may detract from the aesthetic appearance of such devices and may increase the cost of manufacturing such devices.
As a result, many existing computing devices may have similar, basic, or planar appearances. In addition, the limited shapes and designs of computing devices may lack user-friendliness or may detract from an aesthetic appearance of an environment within which the computing devices reside.